Getting My Life Back
by angstar54
Summary: Songfic. Edward has decided during NM that he can't live without his Bella. On his way home to her he runs into a bit of trouble, but that won't stop him from reaching the love of his life...or will it?


**Okay, so this is my very first songfic. I've writer's block for four and a half months and writing this has somehow enabled me to also pump out 1400 words for my next chapter of Stealth. I hope that you enjoy this, and I would love to thank my friend Jessi (I've forgotten your screen name at the moment...something to do with roses...) for editing this for me. You did a fantastic job! And for those of you reading Stealth, I will try my hardest to finish the next chapter, which is finally in Bella's point of view. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Twilight Saga nor the band Daughtry. Deal with it.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"Don't do this to me now, car, I'm almost back to my Bella. I need her; don't let me down when I need you to get to her!" I was pleading with my Volvo; it chose this very moment to die on the side of the road. The smoke pouring off the hood said it had overheated, but I don't care one bit. My Bella was out there, and thanks to my unimaginable stupidity she doubted my love for her, even though I had taken every opportunity before I made an ass of myself to tell her she was the reason for my existence. She's out there hurting because of me; I have to fix this!

Looking around I see from the layout and slight hint of wet dog permeating the air that all that separated me from my love was almost ten miles. Ten miles, I could get there, but the sun looming behind the clouds may pose a problem. I could hear a radio playing in the distance; Daughtry's Life After You blaring out of the speakers and taunting me with its ironic lyrics.

_**Ten miles from town and I just broke down**_

_**Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road**_

_**I'm out here alone tryin' to get home**_

_**To tell you I was wrong but you already know**_

Mirroring my situation almost to the nines, I couldn't help but feel that fate was trying to tell me something. _Please, tell me what to do, I need guidance._

_**Believe me I won't stop at nothin'**_

_**To see you so I've started runnin'**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughin' with you**_

_**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through**_

'_**Cause I know there's no life after you**_

It appeared that my answer was right in front of my eyes. _Thank you, Lord. _So I ran, back to my love, back to my Bella, back to my soul. Without my Bella, I had no life; I was merely a shell of what I once was. There was no joy, no laughter, only a cloudy, moonless night. And I hoped in my heart that she felt the same way. It had pained me to no end to tell her to move on, and if she had I'm not sure how I would react, or what I would do. Bella is my everything and without her I am nothing.

_**Last time we talked, the night that I walked**_

_**Burns like an iron in the back of my mind**_

_**I must've been high to say you and I**_

_**Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time**_

_**Oh, why did I ever doubt you?**_

_**You know I would die here without you**_

All those words I said to her that night were the darkest blasphemies anyone could ever utter; I would never forget them. I deserved to suffer a fate worse than the worst fate imaginable for causing my love even the tiniest bit of agony and for ever doubting her love for me even once. How I could have the audacity to presume that the love she felt for me was any less that my feelings for her?! Her love is what keeps me from abandoning the world and my life.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughin' with you**_

_**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through**_

'_**Cause I know there's no life after you**_

Here I was, standing outside of her house, and I can't believe it; I'm afraid of what I might find if I go inside. I slip inside anyway, finding the door unlocked. When all is said and done I will have to make sure to correct this lack of protection, perhaps adding a deadbolt or two to ensure the protection of my Bella . . .

There she was, slowly walking down the stairs, her eyes going wide at the sight of me. I could hear her heart rate increasing as she paused mid step, her breath quickening at the shock of my arrival.

"Edward . . . is that really you?" she asks, tears clouding her vision

"Oh Bella, I have so much to explain. I'm sorry, love, I never meant any of those things. I lied, Bella, I . . . I have loved you since I laid eyes on you and I always will, whether you take me back or not." Turning to leave, sure that Bella hates me and will never take me back, I am shocked by what I hear.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you leave me again I swear by all that is holy I will hunt you down and kill you myself for putting me through all that pain again!"

_**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one**_

_**After this time I spent alone**_

_**It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind**_

_**Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind**_

_**So I'm runnin' back to tell you**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah**_

A smile lights my face as my Bella runs into my arms. She does love me, even though I have put her through so much despair and agony.

"Edward," she begins, fiddling with a lock of her hair, still damp from a shower, "where's your car?"

"That's a funny story, actually." She speaks not a word, but her eyes say everything she doesn't, showing the curiosity and love that replaced the pain that had been present minutes earlier.

"The truth is . . . my car broke down outside of town and I had to run here. I-I think I killed it by pushing it too hard to get here" I was speaking the truth. I had probably killed the poor car.

"Oh, Edward," she said before getting on her tip toes to kiss me. I reacted instantaneously, deepening the kiss to show her the love and passion I felt for her. "By the way, " she added after the kiss with a smile, "You do know that Rosalie is going to skin you alive for killing your car."

I couldn't help but laugh at the truth of my love's words as we continued on where we left off.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

_**As long as I'm laughin' with you**_

_**I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through, yeah**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you**_

_**Know there's no life after you, yeah**_

* * *

**I would love to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!!!**

**Ja ne,**

**angstar54  
**


End file.
